Scarlet Witch and Vision: A Past and a New Future
by Authotus
Summary: CHAPTER 7 IS FINALLY UP! Would you want a longer chapter story following the end of A Past and a New Future? If you do let me know!
1. Chapter 1: Remembrance

Chapter 1: Remembrance

As the sun comes over the horizon Vision stands looking at the sunrise on the roof of the compound picturing it in his mind thinking of him and Wanda under a tree on a hill watching the sunrise. He thought it was weird to have cute dreams. He laughed a bit. "Vish" he heard a voice calm and beautiful...It was Wanda. "Yes" he said on the inside his heart warming to have another day to know she's alive and well. "What are you doing?" saying smiling as she obviously knew the answer. "Watching the world birth, a new day" he said. "I didn't ask for a page in a book of quotes" she joked. He saw her sigh of depression as today was the 2nd anniversary of Pietro's sacrifice for Clint. He put his arm around her and made her smile again.

It was 6:31 in the morning and only Wanda, Vision and Clint were up preparing the flowers for Pietro's grave. Wanda went to her room and Vision went to wake the others up to get ready. Wanda had just closed her door when she breathed in hard and closed her eyes to calm herself down to not tear a hole in the compound. But closing her eyes made it worse as when she did all she can remember is her parents and Pietro's death and through her powers Vision was alerted she was upset and flew through the walls just as he was to wake Thor. When he made it to her room she was on the floor in a ball uncontrollably crying then Vision held her hand and she sat up. Vision got her box of tissues of her dresser and she smiled a bit.

Then once she calmed down she asked Vision about what dress she was going to wear. A scalloped black dress or the dress she wore on Sokovia when he died. He chose the 2nd option and went to get a rose to put on it. She then looked in the mirror and saw Vision in his jumper and black trousers trying to make himself look formal and she thought he was human till he saw his head. He then put his arm around hers and walked her to the back door with the other Avengers Clint woke up after he flew off to calm Wanda. Vision opened the door, and everyone walked with the flowers they picked up to his grave under a tree. Clint even had a flower of the boy who Pietro saved to sacrifice himself as he has grateful that he would do that.

After that everyone left, and Vision and Wanda were still standing there. Whilst Clint was leaving he said, "When do you think he'll propose?" then Nat slapped him on the back of his head and said, "Zip it Clint, give them time". Even though Vision never truly had a talk to Pietro he felt like he's known him for years through tales of everything that could be remembered of him...through Wanda and how she told the stories and he pictured it all in his head every detail of her words, so he knew how she felt.

But that was how it was…months ago.

It was a rainy day in Edinburgh and Vision stayed with Wanda in a room in a hotel to keep her from being taken back to the raft to protect her. It was 6:00 in the morning and Vision brought a cup of tea to Wanda's bedside they have been there for 5 days now and have not been outside in case someone with the UN was undercover to try and find the escapists. Wanda opened her eyes as to the smell of tea and with a smile Vision said, "Morning Wanda". With a look of happiness, she had not felt since being locked up in the Raft she smiled and grabbed the cup and had a drink whilst Vision opened the curtains.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

Chapter 2: Trouble

Vision said he had to make a call to Stark to make sure he wasn't suspecting anything suspicious and once Vision closed the door she opened her Drawer and got out a small rectangle box she got yesterday when she went out on her own round town. She went to the bathroom with another box like the other one and opened it up. It was a test. She then took the test then waited a few minutes whilst she heard a mumbling Vision telling Tony "everything" about his mission to find the prisoners. Once the results came back she read "Positive" then she breathed in and then she took the other shaking waiting for the results.

After a few more minutes she talked to herself saying trying to act strong "Whatever happens be calm whatever happens be…calm". She then looked. Staring at it. Widening her eyes. Mouth opening. Hand moving to mouth ever so slow. With the other she grabbed it…And fell on her knees then a ball onto the floor…" Positive" it read. "Oh my god" she said under her breath and looked at her stomach. She wasn't alone. She then sat up and thought what she was going to do breathing hard and fast, panicking…she was terrified. "How is this possible? He's a robot" 2 of her many thoughts in those seconds. "Would he want kids?" she thought then put her hand back on her mouth "Would he want kids?!". She then thought the worst of Vision. She thought he'd tell the UN where she is and not have to deal with them. She wasn't thinking straight at all.

"When do I tell him?" she said aloud. She then felt a cushioning on her heart which warmed it up with another close behind. She looked once more, and she looked at her stomach once again. "No way…it can't be. Twins?" she then grabbed the tests and ran back to her bed with the boxes as she heard Vision ending his call with Tony not wanting him to find out yet. And put them in her drawer. Just as Vision got back in the room. Vision went towards the window and told Wanda what he said. "Mr. Stark isn't bringing the UN round to Edinburgh as I said I could handle any of you if I found your whereabouts so he's not touching this part and Romanoff has gone missing and I have rights to believe she joined up with Rogers to help him as the rest wouldn't have much to go around as they are classed as criminals and Mr. Parker stopped a villain using Chitauri weapons and that's all that's happened with them have you talked to Rogers recently?" he told her. "Not in a while as they're busy fighting villains on the outside of the law is what I heard of last 2 days ago" she replied.

She thought to herself do I tell him now or later…now I guess I mean he's got to know someday." She thought to herself. She then got up the Mind stone still appearing then she asked, "Do you need help to make the stone invisible?". "Yes, that would help us to keep hidden". Wanda then got up and walked to Vision then used her powers to make sure no-one could see the stone. Then they leaned in for a kiss then Wanda leaned back with a worried face after they kissed. She was going to tell him. "Vish" she said her heart beating fast. "What is it?" he said with wonder. "You know what happened a few days ago right? So, when I went out on my own I picked up 2 things". Walking to her drawer grabbing the tests holding them behind her back with Vision getting worried of what test this could be. "Vish…I…I'm…I'm pregnant".


	3. Chapter 3: Moments

Chapter 3: Moments

His eyes widened, and he stuttered asking "Wh…wh…who's?". Wanda replied with "Didn't you listen yours". Vision then realised that this was the first time he didn't hear what she said. He looked down at her stomach and went on his knees looked up at Wanda. She said "Ok" she knew what he wanted to do. He then put his shaking hand out and slowly edged it forward then touching her stomach and asked her "How?". "I don't know Vish". Then they both smiled, and he said "A miracle that's how" with Wanda then crying as he looked happy to have kids but more importantly…with her.

"If telling you wasn't proof enough" she then shows him the tests both with words he wants to see. "I believed you before you showed me" he said laughing a bit. "Wait…you're not mad?" she asked amazed by his response. He then replied with "How could I be mad at the prettiest mother I'll ever know". Then she felt a third cushion on her on her chest from the front of it…from Vision with the other 2 from below…the Twins. She then felt the whole world itself fit her into it like a jigsaw never ending for generations to come. She started to smile and cry with Vision doing the same. "You're crying?" confused but amazed how he was. "I guess even synthezoid's cry sometimes" only realizing what he was doing. They both got up after 5 minutes of crying.

After getting up they started to get ready to go for a walk like they said they would if Tony said if they wouldn't come to Edinburgh to look for fugitives. Soon as they got outside the door of the hotel it was still morning and no-one was on the street. But not alone… by humans.

2 members of The Black Order were standing on a roof and in an alley…Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive with one intention. To get The Mind Stone. Proxima saw them alone thinking "Who are they?" then whispering "Corvus. Do you notice anything suspicious about these 2?" then Corvus saying "The girl is the one they call "Scarlet Witch" …an Avenger but the guy could be an Avenger as anyone would've called the others to get her but who could it be?". Proxima then figured it out "The prize". They both shared an evil smile then Proxima asked "The plan of attack?". Corvus responded "I'll do a signal…father will most definitely be pleased for us". Proxima gave an evil smirk "Oh brother he most definitely will".

Meanwhile Wanda was having thoughts about the future. Their future. Their life. Their twins. Vision was having the same thoughts. It was like their minds were forever linked. They were walking up to Corvus on the roof with Proxima in the alley upwards…the ambush was about to start. They were walking up closer and closer and closer. Corvus was getting ready to jump they were getting closer. They just past Proxima and she showed her teeth smiling and nodded at Corvus. Corvus was going to jump in 3…2…1…and he jumped. Wanda and Vision looked at a cloaked figure with a double-edged blade landed a foot from them…Corvus then lifted his hood and started to run towards the 4. Vision yelled "RUN!". Wanda ran towards the hotel with her card to open the door. Then Proxima jumped out of the alley and Wanda slipped over…they were surrounded. Wanda couldn't fight in fear of hurting the twins then Vision turned to synthezoid form. The Order both smiled "Aah so it his him! Let us take you!" Corvus said with a voice that he was about to charge at them.


	4. Chapter 4: Surrounded in Vain

Chapter 4: Surrounded in Vain

Vision grabbed Wanda from her feet and flew into the air to get her away from there, but the Order had other plans. Proxima threw her spear and it hit Vision's side just missing Wanda. Vision fell fast with Wanda holding him tighter and just as he was about to crash to the ground he used all his strength to stay in the air for enough time for Wanda to get off and run but Proxima grabbed the spear from Vision and ran to catch up with Wanda and she was gaining…fast.

Wanda then turned into an alley and following was Proxima Midnight, Vision limping and Corvus Glaive. She looked for ways that they wouldn't get her and in the process of her. Their twins. Wanda turned around and stood there breathing hard next to a truck. Proxima stopped and threw her spear at the truck Wanda dodged and did a spider-man pose. Vision limped in then Proxima did a round house kick and Vision flew over to a halt then Corvus ran up to him. Wanda pushed Proxima away with her hex powers and she flew away. Then she saw Corvus putting a spear edge on the stone then he screamed in pain "Aaah!" she then ran over to him and screamed "Get away from him!". Corvus looked at her with the stone in his hand then kicked Vision sending him through the floor stopping at a corner shop. He then ran towards Proxima telling her "No witnesses". Proxima's spear then came to her hand Wanda running at a phone and calling for help fast. Proxima was edging towards Vision Then a red bolt hit her…Wanda was fighting back. "I said get away from him" she said mad. Proxima ran at Wanda using her powers she jumped into the air and shot hexes from the air and hovered back to the ground. Proxima couldn't catch up with Wanda and she couldn't get any hexes to hit Proxima. Wanda got tired after 2 minutes and hovered to the floor before she fell to it. Proxima then heard a man say, "Over here". Proxima then threw the spear at a dark figure she heard the voice from hard. The figure caught the spear and walked out of the shadows…it was Cap. Proxima rushed at him and a figure charged at her from the side…it was Falcon. Then another figure grabbed her arm and Proxima slammed at the floor. The 3 stood in front of Proxima. She then pulled the spear and ran to get to Corvus…to retreat. Wanda got herself up and ran towards Vision with the others. "You guys okay?" Cap asked. "Yeah" Wanda said breathless. "I saw you doing those jumps and you're out of breath are you sure you're ok?" Cap asked again more concerned. "Yeah I've been running the rest of the time" she replied with. "Shouldn't we head somewhere safer" Vision asked then Cap got a call…from Wakanda. "Get here now! Wakanda is under siege!" T'Challa yelled. "Let's go now" Cap said with Sam helping Vision up. Wanda walked close to Vision.

Soon as they got to Wakanda the country was preparing for attack. Once they landed Cap went to the med bay with the others to leave Wanda and Vision there. "Captain we'll have this one fixed and the other one we'll check up on" Shuri informed. Cap nodded and Shuri did the same Shuri brought Wanda over to an x-ray table to see anything was up and once Shuri looked at the results she looked at Wanda with a weird look and asked "Ms. Maximoff is it? We found something. Do you know you're. Pregnant and it seems to be twins". "Thank god they're ok" Wanda said in relief. "Should I tell the rest or not?" Shuri asked. "No and Vision already knows" Wanda replied. Shuri then understood who the father was "How?" she asked amazed. "We have no idea" she said back "Anyway I'm the least of their problems to say they're coming". "I'll tell Captain you were hurt" Shuri said. "Thanks" Wanda said.


	5. Chapter 5: End of Pain

Chapter 5: End of Pain

Shuri came back getting Wanda up and seating her in a chair next to Vision. "She knows" Wanda said to Vision. "And?" Vision asked. "She told Steve I was hurt" Wanda replied. Vision smiled "This technology is helping fast" he said in relief. Wanda's smile fell "And you're going back into the fight?". "Then the next time when I'm down we head back to the compound" he said fast to make sure she didn't get upset. "Hope you don't die during that" she then looked at his forehead and remembered he didn't have his stone. "Vish…you can't fight" she said. Vision then smiled "More time with you 2 then". Wanda remembered she hadn't told him of her thought there was 2 in there "Not us 3…us 4 I think". "How can you tell?" Vision asked. "I felt them" she said tearing up.

"So, when I'm ready we go ok?" he asked. "Yeah…all of us" looking down and putting her hand on her stomach. Shuri then came over to them speed walking "You 2 need to go in a few minutes as if we fail to defend from readings they'll swarm the place. We're getting a transport for you to the compound with stealth mode, so you won't get shout out the sky". "Thanks" Wanda said. "And for you…robot I'll be researching on you and seeing how you work" Shuri said. "It's Vision" Vision corrected. Shuri smiled and T'Challa came in. "I heard. Congrats." T'Challa said. Wanda froze as she was speaking to a king who knew about her twins. Her and Vision's twins. "The jet will be ready in 2 minutes for your home" he informed them. He then saw Wanda frozen in place then whispered to Shuri "Get them on then suit up they're nearly ready to attack". "Wakanda forever brother" she said and then he left.

"Alright you 2 or how many there is the jet's ready" Shuri said. Whilst they were walking through the hall to the jet they came across Bruce Banner who had heard Natasha was there and asked Shuri where she was. Then a wakandan came up and told him "Follow me". Shuri said to Bruce "He knows". Bruce thanked Shuri and she continued to show them to the jet, so they could get out before the attack.

Then they arrived at the jet "Hope you'll be ok with the kid or more of them" Shuri said. "We will" Wanda replied. "I have to go now" Shuri said. "It's now time" Wanda said getting on with Vision close behind. "Not sure all of them will get out alive if more of those warriors from Edinburgh arrive" Vision said with sorrow. Wanda then looked down then at Vision "We'll have this lot to take care of" Wanda said trying to get Vision to smile. The door to the jet closed and set off then Wanda looked to see the warriors outside ready to fight to make sure they had Wakanda in condition, so they'd have a chance to win.

Wanda fell asleep on Vision on the flight as he now really knew why they were fighting…a distraction so they could escape. That's when the stone came alive, but he didn't notice. A few hours later Wanda woke and saw Vision with the stone in his head without a hex around it. She smiled as she had made Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive and everyone else think it was gone except her. "How are you?" Vision said. "All fine" Wanda replied. She looked out the window to see the area near the compound and smiled…she was home. They were home. "We're here" Wanda told Vision.

aaaaaa


	6. Chapter 6: Back to the Chapter

Chapter 6: Back to the Chapter

The jet landed softly, and the door opened for them to get off. Wanda looked around at a place she hadn't seen for a while…the Compound. She then was lifted off her feet with a shock by Vision. "Woah" she said before her eyes met his. "I'm sorry if you thought I wasn't doing the right action" Vision apologised. Wanda looked in a knowing look and Vision smiled. Vision opened the door and went in still carrying Wanda then put her down and went to grab their things. Then there was a call of S.H.I.E.L.D agent Cameron Clein. "Alright oh Jesus Christ umm…hi I'm uh S.H.I.E.L.D agent Cameron Clein calling in on…wait a second" He said unprepared. Wanda looked at Vision confused, and he gave the same look. "Sorry about that I got assigned to call you guys up for a reason I didn't know but I know now…Word has got through from T'Challa to S.H.I.E.L.D that hope I'm allowed to say it since you know right? Powers are too strong for me like umm…never mind all that. So, we heard that you guys are here as of you guys are soon to be parents which they assigned me to check in on you". He said with his thought straight but still nervous.

"That is correct Mr. Clein" Vision responded, and Cameron freaked out "Oh Jesus he called me Mr. Clein" "Hold it together now" Maria said stern. "Alright ok so Ms. Maximoff you…been feeling alright lately?" he asked. "Pretty much" she replied. "So just out of curiosity Vision why didn't you take the first step as in flirting and all" he asked. "I guess I didn't know how to" he replied just finding the answer. "I've got to say you guys look cute together and probably look even more cuter with how many kids you're having" he said. "Thanks" Wanda said. And the call went off. "He certainly was nice" Wanda said to Vision. "Indeed" he said back.

Wanda then put her hand to her stomach and smiled. "9 months hey Vish" Wanda said. Vision turned to Wanda "And all of the waiting will be worth it" Vision said. Wanda started to cry again as she did to almost everything he said remotely happy she'd cry. That night Vision called up on Cameron. "Hi Vision, everything ok?" he asked. "Yes, it is but can I ask you to order some books about this over to the Compound?". "We already did they'll get there tomorrow" Cameron replied. "Thank you" Vision said, and the call went off.

The next morning the books had arrived and Wanda was still asleep then she woke up to see a note saying "Breakfast is on table I've gone out to get some things" Wanda thought to herself "He's going to get everything way too early isn't he" and then went to get breakfast and seeing the books about parenting and thinking "That has to be S.H.I.E.L.D as he's getting the stuff now".

Vision came back with a few things not a lot of what Wanda thought he got but to her surprise…Clint. He looked at Wanda then said, "You know what you're doing right?" Wanda nodded. He then smiled and hugged Wanda "Congrats" he said in a cheerier voice. He then went off to his room. After everything was in Wanda asked Vision if he'd like to walk to Pietro's grave to tell him he was to be an uncle and he agreed.

Wanda was thinking it was all sudden that the world was turning a good way for her for once. They soon to his grave and Wanda was nervous but excited to tell her brother he was to be an uncle and her and Vision to be a mom and dad.


	7. Chapter 7: Dawn is Closing

Chapter 7: Dawn is closing

"Hey Pietro…I don't really know how to say this but. You're going to be an uncle" Wanda said in a croaky voice. "And I'm the father by the way" Vision said, "He would've been a decent uncle to say the least and I'm really sure he didn't see that coming" Clint said joking in. Wanda gave Clint a look and Clint backed off. "Kids ay Vision you two plus should come around to my place. They've missed you a bit and what a surprise to say the least" Clint said hoping they'd come over. "We'll think about it" Wanda said tired.

Vision picked up Wanda knowing she was tired and went to her room. Wanda had instantly fell asleep in Vision's arms and once he put her down she said in a tired voice "can you stay here for the night?". "Of course, Wanda" he said, "But first I need to sort things out". "Ok then" she said tired. Vision left worried. In 9 months or less he was to be a father and her…a mother. He had closed the door and then flew through the walls the fastest he could to help them get through this…to look at YouTube videos.

Vision was looking through videos to see where Wanda was at and he came across a video by Glamour Magazine and he watched it and thought what stage she was at.

Clint then came in and Vision turned and saw him looking "You could've asked me instead of being on there for almost 2 hours you know that" Clint said. Vision then felt like an idiot Clint has kids and has seen the process a few times "My apologies Clint I forgot you were here". Clint was surprised at that as Vision being an android never forgot stuff. "So, if you can tell where she's at please I'm all ears" he said. Clint walked to the couches and sat down, and Vision had an instinct to follow.

"Alright so we'll go see any physical changes then we see what you guys need to do ok" Clint said reassuringly. "Alright then but she may not be asleep" Vision said in caution. Clint looked at him in a are you kidding me look "She has 1 or more kids inside and she was tired like heck". Clint and Vision got up and went to Wanda's room and Vision phased through to see if she was asleep and to their look she was. Vision then reversed to Clint and signalled him in. Wanda was deep asleep with her hand on her stomach and the other on the pillow. Clint tiptoed and knelt to see Wanda's head and saw a glow. Then Clint got up and walked out and Vision closed the door "Alright so I can't get much now but I will be able to tomorrow as it's just her face and you guys need defending so I'll let you know tomorrow" Clint said getting tired. Clint then went to bed and Vision opened the door to Wanda's room and went to bed as he promised.

The next morning a dark figure stood on top of the compound and looked at the sunset…it was Vision. "Vizh?" he heard a voice say like the morning she was upset but just to think how life can change fast. "Yes Wanda" he said smiling. "Ah there you are" she said walking towards Vision. "Be careful Wanda" he said in an over protective voice. "Yep you're going to be one of them guys, aren't you?" she said asking but already knowing the answer. "What guys?" Vision asked confused. "The guys who'll do everything the girl does to protect her" Wanda said. Vision smiled "But not just you…the rest as well". Tears started to fall from Wanda's face "Oh god I'm getting emotional" she said crying. Vision put his arms around her and hugged her. Wanda put her hand to her stomach and smiled. She had her new future to look for and an old past to remember. A Past and a New Future.


End file.
